Perfect Situation
by stargirlsidle
Summary: GSR fluff plus some GregSara friendship and some GregOC romance. Chapter Six now up! Seven and Eight to follow soon!
1. Chapter 1

Author: stargirlsidle

Spoilers: none really, this is so far from anything that would actually happen on the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, nor do I make any money writing about them. I just borrow them for my own amusement.

Title: Perfect Situation

Chapter One

"What about Bruno?"

"Why Bruno?"

"You know, because he's a boxer."

"Oh."

The large dog in question lifted his head as he listened to his new owners. Intuitively he realised they were discussing him, and at the word 'Bruno' he began to wag his tail.

"Gris, call me crazy but I think he likes my suggestion."

Grissom looked down at his new canine companion, happily sitting on the floor by the couch, and couldn't help but smile. "I guess his previous owners ran out of original ideas for names as well." He said with a smirk.

Sara playfully slapped Gil's arm and smiled too. She reached across to pat the cushion of the couch beside where she sat with Grissom. "Here Bruno, up."

The boxer happily got to his feet, jumped up and settled next to his new family.

Sara began stroking Bruno's ears and rested her head against Grissom's chest. "Now that's settled, can we get back to thinking about baby names?"

Grissom's smile turned into a smirk, "How about Greg?"

Sara was momentarily confused and her hand stilled in Bruno's fur. She looked up at her husband, puzzled. "You want to name our baby after Greg Sanders?"

"Well he is a baby…" came the sarcastic reply.

The attempt at humour earned Grissom another slap.

"If we're going with that logic we should name him after you Gil."

Husband and wife both smiled and fell into an easy silence. Sara resumed her stroking of Bruno's ears and Grissom lay a hand across Sara's slightly swollen stomach.

Half an hour later Sara was just drifting off to sleep when Grissom broke the silence, "I've got it! The first person to figure out we're together, married or expecting a child gets to name the baby."

Fully awake now, Sara considered the suggestion. "Hmm you know that isn't a bad idea. Better than spending the next five months arguing about it ourselves. Glad we figured this guys name out so fast considering." She ran a hand along the sleeping boxers back before continuing. "But you know, I'm beginning to think I could have this baby in the middle of the lab and nobody would notice."

"I know. We've been together for two years, married for one of them and you're over four months pregnant. Sometimes I wonder how we're still the number two crime lab in the country."

To Be Continued?

A/N: I know this story is out of character, barely fits the timeline of the show and is complete fluff, but I can't help it! I blame 'Living Doll' and spoilers for season 8 for making me write it! Please review and let me know what you think and whether I should keep going. I haven't written another chapter yet so I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks for reading 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's funny how a major Uni deadline can make me write fanfiction! oh well, CSI is much more important than a degree isn't it?

Thank you so much to all the lovely people who reviewed chapter one, and I'm sorry if I didn't reply personally to you all. Also sorry this took so long to continue!!

backstagespotlight's continuation of this story has inspired me to 'try' and continue it myself. Though undoubtedly this is the inferior story! But please read and review anyway!

Chapter Two

A now six months pregnant Sara Sidle-Grissom sat in the break-room nursing a mug of decaf coffee, completely lost in thought. It had been two months since Sara and her supervisor/husband had joked about no one else on the team noticing their 'situation'. At first they'd found it amusing, but now Sara just found the whole thing so sad. Were the team so out of touch with each other's lives that things as big as marriage and pregnancy went unnoticed?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Penny Greg? What country do we live in again?" Sara responded in mock sarcasm.

"It's an English expression and deserves accuracy." Greg replied, feigning hurt in an attempt to lighten Sara's obviously less-than-happy mood.

He headed to the coffee pot for a much-needed pick-me-up then settled himself next to Sara on the break-room couch.

"I was just thinking how none of us hang out outside of work anymore." Sara said with a sigh, more to herself than Greg. "None of us know what's going on in each others lives."

Greg set his coffee down on the table and turned to Sara, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Right Miss Sidle, you and me, truth or truth, right now."

Sara had to hide a smirk at the use of her maiden name, "Truth or truth Greg?"

"Yep. We both have another fifteen minutes break left and I would suggest truth or dare, but I think we may get into trouble with that around here. So, you first, truth or truth?"

"Hmm, let me see…" Sara mimed thinking hard, "Truth please."

"Are you currently dating anyone?" Greg asked, the mischievous look once again evident on his face.

"Dating? Technically, no I'm not." Came Sara's cryptic reply. "Same question to you Greggo."

"Hmm, don't think I won't follow up on that answer Sidle. But yes, I am 'dating someone' at the moment."

Greg leaned forward to grab his cup from the table at the same time Sara reached for hers. Unfortunately the cups were rather close together and the synchronized move resulted in the two criminalists spilling coffee over each other.

The hot coffee landing on her wrist caused Sara to jump up, giving Greg a pretty good view of her larger-than-usual belly under her loose fitting top, and the hand that had instinctively moved to protect it.

Without stopping to clean up the mess, Greg proceeded to ask his next truth, "Sara, are you pregnant?"

TBC…

A/N: I hope that was worth the very long wait! Please let me know what you think! I actually have an idea for the next chapter already, which I'll get right onto writing, provided I don't get distracted with work… yeh, like that's going to happen!

Thanks again to backstagespotlight for the inspiration to continue with this!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So this is heading in a totally different direction than was planned, but it's kind of writing itself so I can't help that!! Thanks again for the reviews, you all rock!

**Chapter Three**

Sara sat back down on the break-room couch and turned to look at Greg. That look alone was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"I knew it! Nicky was right all along, and Rick. They both said they thought… well they weren't sure of course… but they thought…something. I should have known years ago, when you wouldn't go out with me. Of course that was before me and N… well before. And Cath said you'd been putting on weight! I just knew it! Wow I can just see Grissom making an awesome dad you know? Wow this is just…"

"Hold up! Hold up!" Sara interrupted a terribly excited Greg, "Please just STOP talking for a second!"

Sara couldn't believe what had just come out of Greg Sanders mouth. She needed time to process everything.

"Greg, let's… let's start at the beginning okay?"

"Okay." Agreed a somewhat nervous, and slightly less excited Greg.

"When you said you knew, you knew what exactly?"

Greg turned a little red in the face, "I _thought_ I knew, that, uh, you and Grissom were _seeing_ each other."

"Okay, and when you said Nicky was right, does he…"

"Oh, no." Greg interrupted quickly, "He doesn't think you two are together. He just noticed a change in Grissom lately, you know leaving straight after shift, loosing some weight. I didn't tell him my theory."

"And Rick?"

Greg was beginning to relax now. Things felt good out in the open. "Warrick mentioned something about you and Grissom, but I'm not sure he seriously believes it."

Sara felt a little calmer now that she'd begun to break down Greg's spontaneous honesty session from a moment ago, "So it's really just you that knows about us. How exactly did you know Greg?"

"I always though there was something between the two of you. I'm paid to pay attention you know. I guess as the rookie I pay a little more attention than the rest of you!"

Sara smiled at her protégé; he really had become a great investigator. She felt proud to be his mentor. Knowing nobody else knew about her and Grissom was good, but there were still a few details that needed to be discussed.

"Cath said I was putting on weight?"

At Sara's question Greg couldn't help but laugh. "Not in so many words! She just happened to say that while she agreed with Nick that Grissom had lost a little weight, you seemed to have done the opposite…" He gave Sara a sheepish look, "Honestly I hadn't noticed, but just now I saw your stomach and it just sort of… clicked."

"Well Greg, trust you to put two and two together and get four while everyone else only gets half the story." This felt good, Sara thought, being able to open up. Especially to Greg, he'd always been so open and honest with her in the past.

Greg got up to pour both of them a fresh cup of coffee, making Sara's a decaf without her having to ask. When he returned his mischievous streak had returned with him. "So, back to the questions Miss Sidle…"

"Actually," Sara cut him off, "it's Mrs Sidle-Grissom, and has been for about fourteen months now."

Greg laughed, "Wow you guys _are_ good! A secret marriage and a secret baby. So that's why you were so cryptic when I asked if you were 'dating' anyone!"

"Yup afraid so." Sara joined in Greg's laughing. It felt good to be so honest, like a release after years of secrecy and hiding; she felt freer.

As the laughter died down a moment of comfortable silence passed between the pair. Then Sara remembered something and it was her turn to quiz Greg. "Hang on, before, you said you were dating someone. So come on Sanders, out with it, I want details! Now you know _all_ my secrets it's only fair you return the favour! What's her name? Where did you meet?"

Greg looked serious for a while. Sara was right, now he knew all her secrets it was time he shared his. Taking a deep breath he made the decision to share something he hadn't thought he ever could.

"Actually, we met here, at work. And…and _his_ name is…"

Before Greg could finish the sentence both his and Sara's pagers alerted them to the fact their fifteen minutes of rest were up.

To be continued…

**A/N:** Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please let me know what you think, and if you like the new direction this seems to be heading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to write, there were a lot of directions I could have taken this story in and I couldn't decide on the best! This will probably not be what people were expecting, but I have a pretty good idea of where it's all heading now, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Before Sara had a chance to ask Greg to continue, he had mumbled something about getting to the Trace Lab and run off down the corridor. Now she was very confused. She could have sworn Greg was about to tell her he was dating a 'He'. Looking at her pager she smiled to herself, she was being called to Ballistics, which just happened to be right next to the Trace Lab; a great opportunity to trap Greg.

Rounding the corner by Trace, Sara could hear whispered voices, so she stopped to listen, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything too private. The voices were definitely one male and one female, and she could swear the former belonged to Greg but she couldn't quite place the latter. _Shouldn't Hodges be working today?_ Sara asked herself, as she edged closer to the door to hear better.

"You should have seen her face as I ran out of there. Honestly I don't know why I did it, I just wasn't ready to tell the real truth and this evil cover story popped into my head!"

Greg sounded hyper and overly cheerful as he whispered conspiratorially to his mystery companion, Sara moved closer still to hear for a reply.

"But I don't understand Honey, what did Sara do to make you want to tell her anything? And especially make you wind her up like this, she really thinks you were about to say you were dating a _male_ co-worker?"

_Honey_? Sara wasn't sure she had heard the woman correctly, _who would be calling Greggo Honey? _

"I can't tell you that I'm afraid, my love." Greg answered in an overly sweet tone, "Let's just say I found out something Sara has been keeping a secret and felt like playing a little joke on her as revenge for not telling me."

"You're an evil man Greg Sanders, but cute too, and that's why I love you."

"I love you too Honey."

Sara hadn't been expecting to hear any of this, especially in the Lab, and especially from Greg Sanders. Planning on leaving the couple alone, and leaving Greg to torment her with his little joke later on, Sara turned to leave. Unfortunately Bobby Dawson chose that moment to page her again, causing Greg and his mystery Lady to look up and spot a very guilty looking Sara Sidle-Grissom.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Like the twist? Hate it? Think it's stupid and I should give up right now? Let me know and thanks for reading and sticking with this despite my slow updates. 

A big thank you to backstagespotlight who continues to amuse me with new chapters of 'Perfect Situation Continued' and who gave me major inspiration on where to take this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As the last chapter was so short I thought I should try and update a lot sooner than usual!

I hope those of you who wanted a Nick/Greg story aren't too disappointed. It was honestly heading that way, but I change my mind so much you never know what's going to happen!

Please let me know what you think, and thank you for all the reviews and encouragement.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Sara found herself standing in front of an amused Greg Sanders and a pretty red headed woman in a crisp white lab coat, whom she didn't recognize.

"I guess there's no point me trying to convince you I'm dating Nick anymore then?" Asked a smirking Greg.

"You were going to tell me it was Nick you were dating?" Sara replied once she found her voice. "Because I actually believed you Greg, and my mind went straight to Nick when you told me!"

"Hey, I love Nicky, but I'm afraid I love this beautiful lady more." Greg reached for the woman's hand and gave it a kiss, which Sara thought very romantic, and very un-Greg-like.

"As we haven't actually met, and Greg seems to have forgotten his manors in all the mind games, let me introduce myself."

Before she could finish, Greg interrupted his girlfriend, "I'm sorry Honey, allow me." He cleared his throat dramatically before continuing, "Sara, this is the beautiful, talented and uniquely wonderful Noelle Field. She's the Day-shift Trace Tech and, I'm pleased to add, nothing at all like our own David Hodges."

The women exchanged smiles and shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you Sara. Honestly, Greg doesn't stop talking about his 'brilliant mentor' Sara Sidle, it's great to be able to put a face to the name." Noelle said with a warm and genuine smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Noelle. I wish I could say I've heard all about you, but as I'm sure you know this is the first Greg's said of dating anyone at all!"

Greg turned to Sara and winked, "Hey, it's not like I'm the only one keeping secrets here."

Noelle gave Greg a confused look, before turning to Sara, "It's not really Greg's fault he hadn't told anyone. To be honest we aren't completely clear on the rules regarding a CSI dating a Lab Tech so we wanted to keep it quiet for as long as possible."

She looked a little worried when she spoke and Sara decided the best way to reassure Noelle would be to let her in on the secret; which Sara was impressed Greg had actually kept from his girlfriend. "I wouldn't worry Noelle, I promise I won't say anything. Besides, marrying the night-shift boss and being pregnant with his child would probably be frowned upon more than a rookie CSI dating a Lab Tech on a different shift." She finished with a half-embarrassed, half-amused smile.

Before Noelle could completely understand what Sara had just told her, the older woman's pager beeped again. "Sorry to leave like this but Bobby will be wondering where I've got to. Maybe you two could come to our house for dinner after shift? Talk about all this some more?"

Greg was a little stunned at Sara's request, "Um, are you sure Grissom won't mind an invasion of his privacy like that?"

"Don't worry Greg, you'd be surprised how relaxed Grissom can be outside of work. I'll page you with the address and time after shift. Nice to meet you Noelle, see you both tonight." And with that Sara finally went off to Ballistics in search of Bobby and her case results.

"Well, today has turned out unexpectedly to say the least," commented Noelle once Sara had gone. "You really didn't know about her and your boss before?"

"I had my suspicions but to be honest I'm feeling a little bombarded with new data right now!" Admitted Greg, "I guess now you know why I tried to play a joke on Sara. Kind of back-fired a little though!"

"Aww poor Greggo." Noelle comforted her boyfriend, in a semi-sarcastic tone. "After shift should be interesting!"

Greg didn't reply to Noelle's last comment, he was too lost in the thought of seeing Grissom and Sara _together_, _outside of work_, in _their_ home. After shift would be interesting indeed.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all criticism is welcome! 

The next chapter will hopefully clear up a few details about Greg and Noelle, and get back to the GSR a bit more!

**A/N 2**: Adding to the disclaimer to chapter one, not only do I not own CSI or any of its characters, I also don't own the character of Noelle…. She is completely the invention of the kind and clever backstagespotlight. I didn't steal her though, I promise!

All I own ar the Typos, speling nistaKes adn gramatIcal errors! hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Finally I managed to update! It's not brilliant, but it's an update! Hope it was worth the wait…

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sara sat on her sofa staring at the clock. It was one minute to ten in the morning, which meant one minute until the time she had told Greg and Noelle to arrive for dinner; or the night shifts version of dinner, which most would call breakfast. Everything would be fine except for the fact Grissom had no idea to expect dinner guests, especially not Greg and his new girlfriend. Sara had tried to call Grissom at work, but he had been stuck in an interrogation all shift and only had enough time to text her to say he'd be home by 10.30.

The doorbell chime stopped Sara worrying about Grissom's reaction further, and she got up to answer the door to a smartly dressed Greggo and his beautiful date.

"Hey guys, come on in. Dinner shouldn't be long, we just have to wait for Gris, he got a little held up I'm afraid." Sara greeted the couple.

"Thank you Sara." Answered Noelle politely, "And these are for you as a thank you for having us over."

Sara was presented with a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers. "Wow thanks Noelle, they're lovely. Please take a seat in the living room while I put these in some water."

Once Sara had gone into the kitchen Greg spoke for the first time since the couple had arrived. "This is weird."

Noelle tried to imagine just how weird the situation must be for her poor Greggo, but it was difficult. "You'll get used to it Honey, don't worry." This was the best she could manage, and chose to take Greg's hand instead of trying further.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Greg had relaxed a great deal, and the three were talking freely and comfortably about work as well as other topics. Having had time to look around the living room, Greg noted how warm it felt and how it was very much a home. He'd heard rumours of the 'cave' Grissom used to live in, and this was as far from that as you could get. But, he realised, it wasn't just Sara who had created this home, there were clearly Grissom's touches everywhere; like the framed butterfly collections and the large amount of crossword puzzle books stacked under the coffee table. 

"So Noelle, how did you two become a two exactly?" Sara asked the redheaded Lab Tech.

"Well, it all started when Greg had to pull a double a couple months back. I'd been called in to help out, and rather than face an agitated David Hodges with his trace sample, Greg asked if I'd mind running it for him. We got talking while the sample ran and realised we shared a common interest in Vegas history."

"A topic Noelle is greatly knowledgeable on." Interrupted a smiling Greg.

"Thank you Honey," Noelle responded whilst giving Greg's hand a squeeze, "Though I'd say you know an awful lot about it yourself. Anyway, the topic of Greg's book came up and we arranged to meet later for coffee to talk about it further."

"And now, three months later, the books almost finished and I have an official co-author as well as a beautiful woman to share my life with." Greg finished for her, the two smiling at each other continuously.

Sara was about to comment on how happy the two seemed to be together, when the doorbell rang for a second time. Having been able to sense that his master was home even before hearing the doorbell, the Grissom's boxer Bruno came bounding down the stairs from his hiding place in the bedroom to great him.

Sara excused herself and greeted Grissom in the hallway, closing the living-room door as she went. "Hi Honey, you must be tired. Tough shift?"

"Very, but at least now I'm home with you and I can have a nice quiet evening." Grissom answered, sounded very exhausted. The look on his wife's face as he spoke made him nervous, "Okay, what's up?"

"We have company for dinner." Sara decided to be honest and to the point, the famous Sara Sidle-Grissom smile keeping Grissom from questioning her until she was finished. "Remember how we were joking about no one at the lab finding out about us? Well someone has and I invited them to dinner as a kind of peace offering for not telling them sooner. I tried to warn you but you were stuck in interrogation all shift."

Grissom couldn't resist that smile, and he certainly couldn't blame his wife for wanting to invite whomever it was over to their home now they'd figured out the secret. He just couldn't for the life of him think who it could be. "Okay."

Sara knew the tone of that 'Okay'. Coming from Grissom it meant he really was okay with the situation but exhaustion kept him from being enthusiastic. It also meant he wanted some more details before opening their living room door to a mystery guest.

"It's Greg."

"Okay"

That second okay was harder to read, so was the smile on Grissom's face. He didn't seem shocked at all that Greg was the one to figure things out, he almost seemed amused.

"What's so funny?" Asked a confused Sara.

"I was just thinking how weird it is that Greg should work things out before anyone else. And also if he'll be expecting us to name the baby after him if it's a boy." Grissom added, recalling a conversation the couple had had two months previous, and showing he really was okay with the impromptu dinner party. "Shall we?" Grissom placed a hand on the small of his wife's back and led them into the living room.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Huge apologies that this took me so long to write and post. I had a presentation plus my dissertation and other work. I also got a huge mental block every time I tried to write it! Like I said before, it isn't brilliant, but hopefully the next chapter will be an improvement. Then be prepared for a Christmas filled chapter nine! (Which I promise to post _before _Christmas! 

Also, a massive thank you to everyone who has stuck with me on this story, and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot. And apologies to anyone whose review I haven't replied to. Anyway, Happy Holidays! and I'll get on with chapter eight ASAP!


End file.
